


We Are Soulmates

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shadowhunters AU Mondays, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: This is a Soulmates AU where you have an internal compass. When you are near your soulmate, you fell a pull inside of you, leading you to meet your soulmate."On just an ordinary day in Times Square, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood's lives are about to change forever."





	We Are Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for SHAUMondays. This is also posted on Tumblr.

 

Magnus has been feeling the pull more often as of late. He knew what that pull meant: it means that he is near his soulmate. Although, whoever his soulmate is, they didn’t stay in one place for long. Whenever Magnus went to Manhattan to shop is when he felt it the most, but it always seemed to go away as quickly as it came. He was determined to find his soulmate, so he planned on going to Manhattan for the whole day. He hasn’t had a romantic lover in God knows how long, and he wanted a lover who could be with him forever, which was something that only having a soulmate could provide.

Once he got to Times Square, he went to go sit down at the big bleachers near the New Year's ball, and sat down. He always felt the pull in this location the strongest. Maybe his soulmate worked in one of the shops around here?

All of a sudden, Magnus felt the familiar tug in his gut that meant his soulmate was near. This time, though, he decided to follow it before he lost it again. As he was walking, he felt the pull become more intense, as if this unknown person was coming straight toward him. Then the tugging inside if him turned into actual pulling, plunging him directly into the man in front of him.

“Oh, by the Angel, I’m so sorry! I- I wasn’t looking where I was going, and -”

“Hey, It’s fine, it was my-” Magnus cut himself off when he looked up, and saw the most handsome man he’d ever seen. He had lovely dark, brown hair, and warm, hazel colored eyes. “It was my fault. Though, it was very nice to meet you, handsome. My name is Magnus, Magnus Bane.” He smiled at the man.

The man blushed slightly, but he smiled back at him. “My name is Alec, Alec Lightwood. It’s nice to meet you too. Again, I’m so sorry about this.” He looked around nervously, then leaned in closer so Magnus could only hear. “I’ve been feeling the pull lately, and I felt it very intensely just before, and then that’s when I… Bumped into you.” Alec trailed off.

That’s when realization came onto Magnus. “Alec, are you my soulmate?” He asked, his heart pounding.

“Yeah, I think so.” Alec said with a big smile on his face. That’s when Magnus threw his arms around Alec, and held on tightly.

“I know I just met you, Alec, but I didn’t think I would ever find you. I’ve been waiting for my soulmate for so long, you have no idea.” Magnus said into Alec’s shoulder.

“Oh, believe me, Magnus, I know. I never thought this day would come in a million years.” Alec said, sounding close to tears.

After a while, they pulled away, and the two of them looked at each other. Magnus leaned forward to place a kiss on Alec’s cheek. “So, Alec, now that we’ve officially met, we should probably get to know each other now, hmm?”

“Of course, I’d love to.” Alec said.

So, the two of them walked off into Manhattan to start their life together as soulmates.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or message me on tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: @shadow-readernwriter.
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!


End file.
